When performing surveying of a subterranean structure for identifying subterranean bodies of interest, data points are collected by survey receivers in response to a stimulus. The survey receivers can be electromagnetic (EM) receivers or seismic receivers. In other applications, data points can be collected in other contexts, such as data points collected based on monitoring performed in a computer network, data points relating to electronic commerce purchases or web traffic, and so forth.
Often, to better understand the collected data points, it may be desirable to derive functions that represent the collected data points. However, such functions can be relatively complex such that deriving such functions can be processing-intensive and time-consuming.